The present invention relates to an electronic component installation structure, and more particularly to an electronic component installation structure that has screws built in a bracket.
Conventionally, there has been an electronic component installation structure that uses rivet screws and hexagon head screws to install electronic components on a bracket.
Referring to FIG. 7, such a conventional electronic component installation structure includes a rivet screw 100, a hexagon head screw 200, a bracket 300, a plastic mold 400, and an electronic component 500. The rivet screw 100 is built in the bracket 300. The rivet screw 100 has a hole therein with its inside threaded. The hexagon head screw 200 is engaged with the rivet screw 100. An operator who installs an electronic component applies torque to the hexagon head screw. This torque causes the hexagon head screw to be engaged with the rivet screw.
To check that the hexagon head screw has been fully engaged with the rivet screw, the operator expects either to have a feeling that the hexagon head screw has been tightened or to realize that the hexagon head screw does not turn any more. However, with the conventional electronic component installation structure described above, when the operator keeps on applying torque while expecting to have a feeling that the hexagon head screw has been tightened or that it does not turn any more even after the hexagon head screw has already been fully engaged with the rivet screws, the applied torque, which is transmitted from the hexagon head screw to the rivet screw, causes the rivet screw itself to turn with the hexagon head screw. As a result, the operator who does not have a feeling that the screw has been tightened keeps on turning the hexagon head screw. Or, assuming that the hexagon head screw has been fully engaged with the rivet screw, the operator stops applying torque to the hexagon head screw even when the hexagon head screw has not yet been fully engaged with the rivet screw. For this reason, the electronic component is not installed properly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic component installation structure that prevents a rivet screw from being turned by the torque applied to a hexagon head screw.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic component installation structure that allows an operator to feel that a hexagon head screw has been tightened or to realize that a hexagon head screw has been fully engaged with a rivet screw.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an electronic component installation structure is provided which includes: a bracket; a female screw with a part thereof built in the bracket; a male screw to be engaged with the female screw; and a prevention element which is provided on the bracket and prevents the female screw from turning when the male screw turns.